


Место в партере

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, harryseverus2018_5lvlmidi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Ночная жизнь мрачного дома на площади Гриммо (по мотивам заявки с инсайда)





	Место в партере

— Северус, передай, пожалуйста, сахар. Будь так любезен.

Вежливость Люпина бесила несказанно, а откровенная усмешка во взгляде Блэка вызывала желание сломать тому нос. К сожалению, эта тварь смотрела молча. Северус _любезно_ подвинул сахарницу Люпину и сделал вид, что ничего интереснее кофейной гущи в жизни не видел. Конечно же, это было враньё! Ночью Блэк и Люпин разыграли такое представление, что если бы Северусу вздумалось продавать на него билеты, он бы точно озолотился. Но, к счастью для них, Северус был слишком хорошо воспитан. Именно поэтому он пил свой кофе, хотя мог бы рассказать о том, что он всё видел, и полюбоваться реакцией этих бесстыдников.

А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось! Дамблдору показалось, что у Северуса «слишком изнурённый вид», и он не только освободил его от ведения уроков на один день, посоветовав провести его с пользой, но и попросил Блэка выделить комнату на одну ночь. Конечно же, Северус в гробу видал Блэка и его гостеприимство, но зная непостоянство своего работодателя, не стал отказываться от щедрого предложения. К тому же в Хогвартсе по ночам постоянно что-то случалось, и возможность выспаться дорогого стоила. 

Комнату для Северуса Блэк выделил рядом со своей спальней не потому, что «мечтал быть поближе к старому товарищу», как он витиевато выразился, а просто все остальные оказались «сильно загажены». Интересно, кем? Но Северус не стал привередничать, решив, что сутки отдыха стоят небольшого неудобства в виде Блэка за стеной. Как же он его недооценил!

Северус уснул быстро, радуясь тишине и удобной кровати, но радость была недолгой. Разбудил его тихий стук, и когда он уже хотел оградить свой покой Заглушающими чарами, ему послышался стон и какой-то неразборчивый шёпот. Любопытство часто заставляло Северуса делать глупости, вот и сейчас он не придумал ничего лучше, чем попытаться узнать, что происходит. Для этого сначала сделал прозрачной дверь, но убедившись, что в коридоре всё спокойно, придирчиво оглядел стену, отделявшую его от спальни Блэка, и взмахнул палочкой.

Сна как не бывало! Шутка ли — полностью обнажённый Блэк был причудливо привязан к изголовью кровати и бился в своих путах, бормоча что-то невнятное. Заклинанием остроты слуха Северус владел в достаточной мере, чтобы охренеть.

— Где тебя черти носят? Луни, сука, не тяни!

Люпин? Этот мямля? Северус медленно опустился на свою кровать, чувствуя, что чего-то недопонимает, и окончательно охренел, когда в комнате,наконец, появился Люпин. Во-первых, в руках у этого недооборотня была плеть, а во-вторых, вся его одежда состояла из нескольких чёрных ремешков, связанных стальными кольцами.

— Вот ты где, мой волчок, — обрадовался Блэк. — Ну-ка, быстро иди к папочке.

— Кто-то слишком разговорчив, — Люпин говорил нарочито тихо, но именно поэтому его слова звучали очень угрожающе.

— Я был плохим мальчиком, — не унимался Блэк. — Накажи меня.

— Заткнись!

Что сделал Люпин, Северус не успел рассмотреть, но в тот же миг во рту у Блэка появился чёрный шарик, ремнями привязанный к голове так, что самостоятельно избавиться от него бы не получилось. Особенно тому, у кого связаны не только руки, но и ноги. Северус на всякий случай ущипнул себя, убеждаясь, что не спит. Ни хрена ж себе, что с людьми дружба делает! Многолетняя.

— Ты был плохим мальчиком, Сириус, — вкрадчиво начал Люпин. — Ты без разрешения выходил на улицу, напился перед собранием Ордена и обоссал книгу, которую Дамблдор попросил у тебя для Снейпа.

Что?! Северус поймал себя на мысли, что с удовольствием оказался бы на месте Люпина и отходил плёткой эту суку Блэка. За всё хорошее! Оставалось лишь надеяться, что у оборотня достаточно крепкая рука, и инстинкты возьмут верх над разумом.

— За всё это ты заслуживаешь хорошей порки.

Блэк прохрипел что-то невнятное и снова забился в своих путах, то ли пытаясь уползти, а то ли, наоборот, удобнее подставить для порки свою крепкую задницу. 

— ... и не только порки!

Первый удар плети пришёлся по изголовью кровати рядом с местом, к которому были привязаны запястья Блэка.

— Шире ноги, Сириус.

Стоящий на коленях Блэк не только охотно подчинился, но и прогнулся, явно одобряя происходящее. Вот же блядь! Люпин огладил задницу Блэка хвостом плети, позволяя Северусу заметить мягкость многочисленных кожаных полос, прежде чем ударил. 

— Так его, Люпин! Сильнее!

Люпин явно знал толк в порке — плеть была словно продолжением его руки, и её удары равномерно окрашивали кожу Блэка в превосходный оттенок красного, заставляя его каждый раз вздрагивать. Северус невольно залюбовался, особенно когда Люпин начал уделять повышенное внимание бёдрам Блэка, нет-нет да и попадая по яйцам. 

— Нравится, Сириус? — голос Люпина сочился мёдом.

Блэк в ответ лишь гортанно застонал и приглашающе отклячил багровую задницу.

— Выеби его, Люпин, — не сдержался Северус. — Сучка хочет, чтобы её хорошенько отодрали.

Люпин словно услышал его слова, потому что отбросил плётку и, ухватив ладонями ягодицы Блэка, развёл их в стороны, явно любуясь покрасневшей дыркой, которой тоже досталось. Но вместо жёсткого траха, понаблюдать за которым уже рассчитывал Северус, Люпин принялся облизывать задницу Блэка, словно перед ним какое-то лакомство.

— Фу! Это же жопа!

Но Люпин оказался извращенцем ещё почище Блэка. Он присасывался губами к припухшей дырке и даже засовывал туда язык, заставляя Блэка почти выть. Разумеется, Северус не только читал о таком, но и мог поддержать разговор в хорошенько набравшейся компании, но наблюдать самому прежде как-то не доводилось. Зрелище, кстати, оказалось занятным и довольно возбуждающим. Конечно же, Северус осуждал подобные извращения, но заставить себя не смотреть просто не мог.

А Люпин, забавляясь с дыркой Блэка, разошёлся не на шутку, просовывая туда вместе с языком пальцы, которыми умело орудовал, когда немного отвлекался, чтобы прикусить яйца.

— Да засади ты ему уже, — начал почти упрашивать Северус, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение. — Выеби его! Ну же!

Но Люпин любил дразнить: не обращая внимания на все просьбы изнывающего от нестерпимого желания Блэка, он время от времени шевелил пальцами в заднице, почти нежно обхватывая губами яйца, и старательно обходил вниманием член. 

— Ну же... ну! — подбадривал Люпина Северус. — Вставь ему.

В отличие от связанного Блэка, у Северуса было огромное преимущество. Он, например, мог беспрепятственно спустить пижамные штаны и, слегка сжимая ладонью член, начать потирать пальцем уздечку, предвкушая большее. 

— Давай, Люпин! Жги!

Но тот не спешил, предпочитая растянуть удовольствие. Вместо того чтобы по-быстрому выебать Блэка до полного изумления, он избавил его от кляпа. Впрочем, в этом был смысл — послушать, как Блэк просит, дорогого стоило, но, похоже, у Люпина были другие планы.

— Ты был очень плохим мальчиком, Сириус!

С этими словами Люпин поколдовал над верёвками, которые привязывали Блэка к кровати, и рывком перевернул его на спину. Тот мгновенно подтянул колени к груди, бесстыже подставляясь:

— Пожалуйста, Луни...

— Ты сегодня наказан.

Вопреки своим словам Люпин ещё немного поиграл с дыркой Блэка, засовывая туда уже три пальца и заставляя его извиваться, чтобы принять больше.

— Еби его, Люпин! Сильнее! — горячечно шептал Северус, ритмично сжимая член одной рукой, одновременно пытаясь насадиться на пальцы второй. — Еби...

Но Люпин никогда не умел прислушиваться к чужим желаниям. Вместо того чтобы ворваться в жадную дырку по самые яйца и хорошенько пожарить Блэка, он намазал его член каким-то кремом и неторопливо начал на него опускаться.

— Бля-я-я... — прошипел Северус, кончая.

Когда в голове немного прояснилось после неожиданно бурного оргазма, Северус решил досмотреть спектакль до конца, но скоро пожалел о собственной неосмотрительности. Член был слишком чувствительным к прикосновениям, а картина дальнейших игрищ — возбуждающе пикантна. Пришлось, скрепя сердце, вернуть стене былую невидимость и улечься в кровать, натянув одеяло до подбородка и сложив руки на груди. Больше никаких глупостей Северус делать не собирался. Но это похвальное, во всех смыслах, решение не помешало ему представлять происходящее всего в нескольких ярдах. Собственное воображение он проклял, когда, не сдержавшись, просунул руку под одеяло и довёл себя до разрядки парой рывков. Сны ему тоже виделись крайне неоднозначные.

После идиотского завтрака Северус сбежал из этого логова разврата с мыслью больше никогда там не появляться. Ни за что! Надо ли говорить, что это обещание пришлось вскоре нарушить? Но объяснить Дамблдору, почему он уже второй раз игнорирует собрания Ордена, у Северуса не получилось. Да и не факт, что почтенный директор Хогвартса правильно бы всё понял — судя по всему, плотские удовольствия перестали его волновать лет тридцать назад, а может, и вообще сорок.

— Северус, мой мальчик, я бы хотел попросить тебя...

Такое обращение Дамблдора бесило в разы сильнее, когда Люпин с Блэком при этом обменивались понимающими взглядами. Блэк вообще выглядел довольно затраханным — наверняка выпросил-таки своё! — а его глумливая усмешка мешала Северусу сосредоточиться на просьбе начальника.

— Хорошо, Альбус, — рассеянно кивнул он, слабо понимая, на что согласился.

— Вот и отлично! — Дамблдор потёр руки. — Сириус, я по-прежнему могу рассчитывать на твоё гостеприимство?

— Разумеется, Альбус, — довольно оскалился Блэк. — Всё что угодно.

При этом он бросил на Люпина такой откровенно жадный взгляд, что Северус не усомнился, кому адресованы последние слова.

— Северус, вот видишь, как всё удачно складывается:ты переночуешь у Сириуса, а утром...

— Что?! — Северус понял, что его удивление сравнимо с удивлением Блэка, и разозлился. — Альбус, я могу аппарировать...

— Конечно же, можешь, — не дослушал Дамблдор, — но внезапно появившийся в Сити человек привлечёт к себе слишком много внимания.

— Но...

— У нас слишком мало времени, чтобы расходовать его столь нерационально, — тон Дамблдора не допускал ни малейших возражений. — Сириус, проводи гостя в его комнату. Пожалуйста.

— Этот гость может занять ту же самую комнату, где спал в прошлый раз, — отмахнулся Блэк.

Правильно,зачем провожать навязанного гостя, когда есть дела поважнее? Краем глаза Северус заметил, как парочка извращенцев обменялась взглядами. Постыдились бы хотя бы Дамблдора!

— Я сам найду дорогу, — Северус холодно кивнул присутствующим и прищурился: — На который час назначена встреча?

— Восемь утра, Северус. Блумберг Аркейд, восемь.

— Я запомнил.

Северус не собирался задерживаться в этой компании больше положенного, а потому поспешил попрощаться, не забыв пожелать некоторым спокойной ночи. Лающий смех Блэка всё ещё доносился с кухни, пока Северус поднимался по лестнице. Ну-ну.

Северус чувствовал себя оскорблённым ещё и потому, что никак не мог избавиться от воспоминаний об увиденном той ночью. Ханжой он не был, но искренне полагал, что всё-таки во всём нужна какая-то мера. Именно поэтому этой ночью он намеревался просто выспаться, не думая о происходящем за стеной. Северусом овладела некоторая рассеянность, поэтому, когда он трансфигурировал себе одежду для сна, вместо элегантной пижамы у него вышла удобная и практичная ночная сорочка. Да и хрен бы с ней, всё равно никто не увидит. 

Северус запер дверь чарами собственного изобретения, аккуратно развесил одежду на стуле и облачился в сорочку. После чего нырнул под невесомое одеяло и вытянулся, предвкушая отличный отдых. Зелье сна-без-сновидений он отверг — не хватало ещё потакать этой слабости! — ему достаточно было очистить разум, чтобы провалиться в блаженное забытье.

Его снова разбудил ритмичный стук, и недрогнувшей рукой Северус наколдовал чары тишины. Он уже перевернулся на другой бок, обнимая подушку, когда вдруг представил происходящее в соседней спальне. Картинка получилась такой чёткой, что Северус зажмурился, но это не помогло ему избавиться от наваждения: Блэк из последних сил держался за изголовье кровати, томно припадая на грудь, а в его призывно поднятый зад без устали долбился Люпин. «Тук-тук-тук-тук-тук» — ритмично постукивала кровать о стену.

Северус уселся на кровати и энергично потёр лицо. Бесполезно! Воображаемый Блэк лишь глумливо усмехнулся и собственноручно развёл в стороны ягодицы, демонстрируя растраханную дыру. Блядь! Северус зло сплюнул на пол и достал из-под подушки палочку — надо же хотя бы убедиться, что всё не так. А ещё у него возник гениальный, на первый взгляд, план, как избавиться от собственной реакции на это безобразие. Довольно унизительной, к слову.

На этот раз он решил не заколдовывать всю стену, ограничив чары лишь зеркалом, которое было достаточно большим, чтобы видеть всё. Раз уж он попал на этот спектакль, то свою роль выберет самостоятельно, тем более что ещё в детстве мечтал стать театральным критиком, чтобы бесплатно посещать любые постановки. Так сказать, осуществляются мечты.

— Ну-с, господа лицедеи, чем вы сегодня порадуете почтенную публику?

Северус поправил на переносице воображаемое пенсне и, трансфигурировав из стула кресло, с удобством расположился в первом ряду. Как он и ожидал, представление уже было в разгаре. На этот раз Блэк возлежал на подушках, лениво поглаживая прижавшийся к животу член, а Люпин хлопотал вокруг, изображая горничную.

— А вы затейники! — Северус почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыханье, и речь стала похожа на воронье карканье.

А Люпин игриво подмигнул и, поправив пышную юбчонку, не прикрывающую абсолютно ничего, принялся венчиком из перьев смахивать пыль со статуэтки на камине. Чулки на Люпине, кстати, были вызывающе красного цвета, как и кружевной воротник, надетый на голое тело. Северус прокашлялся:

— Боже, какая вульгарщина! Чулки должны быть чёрными, как и туфли, а воротник белым. А ещё...

Северус собирался раскритиковать длину юбки, неуместную в приличных домах, но его перебил Блэк:

— Луни, я тоже запылился.

— Нехорошо получилось, мой господин.

— Не верю! — не сдержался Северус. — Никаких понятий о драматургии. Кто так играет?!

А Люпин тем временем принялся обхаживать перьями развалившегося Блэка.

— Как же сильно вы запылились... особенно здесь... и здесь... ой, а что это у вас?

— Где?

— Там...

Северус тоже заинтересовался и, проследив за взглядом Люпина, заметил хвост, торчащий из задницы Блэка. Ни хрена ж себе! Это как?

— О, моя дорогая Луни, это очень интересная игрушка... для взрослых, ну, ты понимаешь?

— Не совсем, мой господин. А что она делает?

— Смотри, — Блэк встал на четвереньки и прошёлся по кровати, виляя задом, отчего хвост начал пружиняще раскачиваться. — Эта штука не только здорово растягивает, но и доставляет массу приятных ощущений.

— Я всегда знал, что ты сука, Блэк! — не смог промолчать Северус. — Похотливая сука, которую надо хорошенько отодрать.

— Можно? — Люпин погладил резиновый хвост, а потом потянул за него, вызывая задушенный полустон Блэка.

— Ещё...

— Какая интересная игрушка.

Люпин принялся играть с хвостом, то вытаскивая его почти полностью, то вставляя до самого ограничительного кольца. Северус успел заметить, что... гм-м... основание у этого «хвоста» было не меньше шести дюймов в длину, да и в диаметре дюйма три, не меньше.

— Увеличь амплитуду, Люпин, и держи ритм, — Северусу никак не удавалось разглядеть детали. — Не торопись!

— М-м-м, — довольный Блэк завалился на бок, поглаживая член. — Луни, девочка моя, а ты не хочешь поработать ротиком?

— Даже не знаю, — закокетничал Люпин. — А что мне за это будет?

— Два галеона и выходной! — рявкнул Северус. — Ты переигрываешь, Люпин. И мой тебе совет — поработай лучше членом. Вытащи этот дурацкий хвост и втрахай эту блядь в матрас, чтобы он завтра забыл, как сидеть!

— А я тебе колечко подарю, — оживился Блэк.

— Колечко? Мне?

— Два идиота! — плюнул Северус. — Вы ещё венчаться надумайте.

Однако Блэк полез в тумбочку и достал оттуда какой-то ремешок.

— Вот, Луни, смотри... как раз твой размерчик...

Кольцо оказалось на член. Северус по-честному не собирался дрочить, но вид багрового члена Люпина, перетянутого чёрной кожей с заклёпками, вызвал у него неконтролируемое слюноотделение. Природа щедро одарила оборотня, и Северус сейчас отлично понимал Блэка. Впрочем, и Блэку было чем похвастаться.

— Да засади ты ему уже, наконец, Люпин!

Задрать ночную сорочку было делом доли секунды, и Северус принялся поглаживать себя, безотрывно глядя, как медленно член Блэка исчезает во рту Люпина.

— Выеби его... давай!

— Погоди! — Блэк тяжело дышал. — Не хочу так быстро кончить... надень мне тоже кольцо... ртом...

— Блядь! Блэк, какого хера ты мне сбиваешь ритм?! 

Кольца у Северуса не было, поэтому он просто пережал основание члена и представил голую Амбридж. Этого хватило, чтобы немного понизить градус удовольствия, растягивая его. Тем более что Блэк явно решил следовать сценарию, намеченному ранее, и полез Люпину под юбку:

— Я тебя сейчас трахну, — пообещал он. — А потом ещё раз трахну, чтобы не подглядывал.

— Я не... — Северус запоздало сообразил, что это не про него, и замолчал.

— Я видел, как ты пялился на жопу Снейпа, — продолжал Блэк. — Тоже представлял, что у него под мантией ничего нет, и ветерок обдувает ему яйца?

Северус даже перестал дрочить. Не хватало ещё, чтобы эти извращенцы впутывали его в свои игры! А Блэк не унимался:

— Мне кажется, что он так бесится от недоёба... таких надо затыкать членом...

— Как тебя, Бродяга? — Люпину явно надоела эта глупая игра, и он принялся жадно целовать Блэка, одновременно доставая из его задницы пробку с хвостом.

Они катались по кровати в дурацкой пародии на борьбу, а Северус пялился на них, чувствуя себя идиотом. И он ещё болел за Блэка?! Почему-то смотреть на то, как он получит своё удовольствие, стало неинтересно, и Северус развеял чары. Он уже почти залез под одеяло, но, ощутив от собственной ладони специфический запах, встал и долго тёр руки над тазом для умывания. Настроение испортилось окончательно.

Уснуть тоже не получалось. Отчего-то мысль о члене Блэка во рту вызывала бурю эмоций, не все из которых были приемлемыми. Конечно, у Северуса были дела поважнее, чем у этих бесстыдников, вот он и не уподоблялся им. Но ощущение, что жизнь просто проходит мимо, было до обидного острым. Дамблдор-то наверняка в молодости себя не ограничивал, недаром сейчас бросает такие понимающие взгляды на Блэка с Люпином, а про Северуса у него и мыслей таких не возникает.

— Я не завидую! 

Северус не ожидал, что скажет это вслух, поэтому просто прикусил язык и, перевернувшись на другой бок, несколько раз стукнул кулаком подушку. Взбивая.

А утром на кухне старый домовик поставил перед Северусом чашку кофе и пожелал доброго дня таким тоном, что впору было удавиться, а не идти на встречу.

— О, Снейп, дружище! Отлично выглядишь.

Жизнерадостный Блэк уже был тут как тут. Вот кого надо было затыкать членом!

— Как прошла ночь? — ядовито поинтересовался Северус.

— Ты не поверишь! — Блэк заговорщически понизил голос: — Три раза.

— Чего? — от возмущения Северус едва не захлебнулся кофе. — Три раза? Ты о чём?

— А ты ещё и глуховат, — Блэк широко зевнул и потянулся, демонстрируя поросль чёрных волос на животе. — Я сказал, что трижды успел выспаться, а ты о чём подумал?

Северус отставил в сторону недопитый кофе и встал.

— У тебя, Блэк, одно на уме.

— А скажешь, ты об этом не думаешь?

— Нет! — отрезал Северус. — Никогда.

Он быстро вышел из дома, стараясь забыть похабную ухмылку Блэка и его откровенно оценивающий взгляд. Всё это точно ничего не значило, и не стоило даже заострять на этом внимание. Однако и на встрече с Шеклболтом, и уже вечером в Хогвартсе Северус не мог отделаться от ощущения, что упускает что-то важное. 

Можно было заподозрить, что его поразило какое-то проклятье, если бы Северус не был уверен, что подобного эффекта невозможно добиться без определённых предпосылок. А в своём случае именно этих предпосылок он в упор не видел. Не мог же он и в самом деле воспылать страстью к своим неприятелям после того, как подслушал, будто он им интересен? Это даже звучало глупо, не говоря уже о том, что гипотеза не выдерживала никакой критики. Но, тем не менее, Северуса стали одолевать самые разнообразные фантазии, которые не только будоражили воображение, но и действовали на нервы, мешая сосредоточиться на деле.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, мой мальчик. Тебе надо больше гулять.

Северус серьёзно отнёсся к словам Дамблдора и, слоняясь перед сном по Запретному лесу,подцепил лихорадку кентавров. Помфри напоила его микстурами, а после с такой жалостью смотрела на него во время обеда в Большом зале, что любые фантазии показались благом. Даже с участием Люпина и Блэка. Чёрт с ними! Похоже, что Северус оказался таким же извращенцем.

Как ни странно, но осознание себя в такой непривычной роли успокоило расшатанные нервы Северуса и позволило выспаться. Не без самоудовлетворения, конечно, но прогресс был налицо. Даже появилось какое-то подобие сценария перед отходом ко сну, и оставалось только удивляться внезапно взыгравшему либидо — никогда прежде Северус столько не дрочил. Разве что в юности, но фантазии тогда были гораздо скромнее.

Зато теперь появилась новая проблема. Если раньше Северус и помыслить не мог, чтобы остаться в доме Блэка, то сейчас никак не мог придумать достойный предлог, опасаясь вызвать ненужные подозрения или вообще получить отказ. Дом на площади Гриммо манил Северуса с той же силой, как когда-то влекли Тёмные искусства. Хотелось снова окунуться в атмосферу вседозволенности и набраться новых впечатлений. 

— Альбус, не могли бы вы оказать мне небольшую услугу?

— Конечно, мой мальчик, — Дамблдор поправил очки и широко улыбнулся. — Всё, что в моих силах.

— Вы не могли бы отобрать для меня в библиотеке известного вам дома на площади Гриммо книги по списку? Вы знаете, как бережно я отношусь к такого рода литературе...

— По списку? — рассеянно переспросил Дамблдор. — Ты ведь позволишь мне взглянуть?

— Конечно.

Северус протянул Дамблдору свиток, над которым трудился чуть больше недели, и где был перечень восьмидесяти двух книг библиотеки Блэка, которые только удалось вспомнить.

— Зачем тебе столько?

— Я провожу одно исследование, — уклончиво ответил Северус, — и мне было бы неловко просить вас об этом столько раз.

— Но... — Дамблдор внимательно разглядывал список. — А почему бы тебе самому не поработать в библиотеке?

— У меня слишком мало времени, — вздохнул Северус.

— Но ты мог бы несколько раз задержаться после собраний Ордена. Хотя, учитывая твой аппетит... в самом хорошем смысле, мой мальчик, — Дамблдор сложил руки домиком и коснулся носа кончиками пальцев. — В твоём случае было бы проще несколько раз остаться там на ночь. Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты этого не любишь, но наука требует определённых жертв.

— Альбус, пожалуйста.

— Северус, я не узнаю тебя. Когда это детская вражда могла встать у тебя на пути к знаниям?

— Альбус, но...

— Я всё устрою, мой мальчик. Тебе просто необходимо заниматься серьёзными исследованиями.

Внутренне ликуя, Северус сделал вид, что сдаётся под гнётом обстоятельств. Теперь оставалось лишь подождать, а в этом ему не было равных. Только бы Дамблдор не забыл.

Очередное собрание Ордена Феникса проходило скучно, как впрочем, и всегда. Артур Уизли несколько раз пытался задремать, и только тычки в бок от бдительной Молли не позволили ему потерять лицо. Муди что-то выпытывал у Флетчера, изредка окидывая окружающих цепким взглядом волшебного глаза, а Северус изо всех сил старался не смотреть в тёмный угол, где устроились Блэк и Люпин. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что там происходит что-то интересное, и он собирался выяснить детали. Чуть позже. Если кое-кто, конечно, не подведёт.

— За сим позвольте откланяться. Мне кажется, что сегодня каждый из нас получил какой-то интересный опыт, — Дамблдор огладил бороду и встал, отмечая конец собрания.

Северус готов был взвыть. Как так-то?! Он же обещал!

— Ах, да... — Дамблдор остановился в дверях. — Сириус, мальчик мой, я поручил Северусу подобрать для меня кое-какую информацию в твоей библиотеке, а потому взываю к твоему знаменитому гостеприимству.

— Да пусть остаётся, — оскалился Блэк, оглядывая Северуса многообещающим взглядом. — Я всегда рад гостям. Особенно тем, что остаются на ночь.

Северус счёл за лучшее промолчать, сохраняя достоинство, хотя вполне мог съязвить про гостя, зовущегося Люпином, который, судя по всему, уже прижился в этом доме. Вместо глупых разговоров Северус обосновался в библиотеке и теперь выжидал момент, когда все разойдутся и можно будет беспрепятственно пробраться в спальню, которую он уже привык считать своей. Ему не терпелось узнать причину, по которой Блэк так ровно держал спину. Наверняка у него под мантией был какой-то сюрприз.

Чтобы не вызывать подозрений у случайных зрителей, Северус взял одну из книг своего списка и сделал вид, что погружён в чтение. Если учесть, что у остальных посетителей дома библиотека не пользовалась успехом, это было бесполезное занятие, но проколоться на какой-то мелочи было бы досадно. Поэтому Северус старательно пялился в книгу, предвкушая момент, когда, устроившись в кресле гостевой спальни, сделает стену прозрачной, а там...

Огромным усилием воли Северус отбросил фривольные фантазии, убедив себя, что лучше один раз всё увидеть самому, чем дрочить на воспоминания. Ну, или не один раз — всё-таки его список был достаточно длинным, чтобы, не вызывая подозрений, появляться в этом доме раз в неделю. А тем временем наколдованный Темпус показал, что собрание закончилось один час и двенадцать минут назад, а значит, пора бы и проверить, чем занимается игривый хозяин дома со своим любвеобильным гостем.

Северус как бы невзначай выглянул из библиотеки и прислушался. В доме стояла ночная тишина. Взяв с собой книгу, он беззвучно прокрался по крутой лестнице на второй этаж и занял «свою» комнату. Северус умел управлять своими желаниями, поэтому вместо того, чтобы сразу заколдовать стену, он разобрал постель, трансфигурировал удобное кресло и разделся почти неторопливо, если не считать пары оторванных пуговиц. Он облачился в привычную и удобную ночную сорочку и занял своё место в первом ряду, по-дирижёрски взмахнув палочкой:

— Занавес!

Кажется, он сильно поспешил, потому что в спальне было не только темно, но и пусто. К такому сюрпризу Северус точно оказался не готов. Он даже не сдержался и ритмично постучал по зеркалу, как бы намекая. Тщетно. И где этих извращенцев черти носят? От мысли, что они вполне могли приспособить для своих низменных целей кухонный стол, стало жарко. Северус отругал себя за то, что не удосужился проверить, и уже собрался отправиться на поиски, как комната за прозрачной стеной осветилась.

— Явились, — с облегчением выдохнул Северус, снова устраиваясь в кресле. — Я уже заждался.

Словно отвечая на его слова, Блэк прижал Люпина к стене и жарко зашептал:

— Сейчас-сейчас, ты должен это увидеть.

— Я тоже не откажусь... 

Северус задрал сорочку и для удобства положил ногу на подлокотник, принимаясь поглаживать член. Блэк тем временем отступил на шаг от Люпина и начал неторопливо расстёгивать пиджак. 

— Что там у тебя?

Но Блэк не спешил поворачиваться к Северусу: блядски виляя задницей, он распахнул пиджак и игриво повёл плечом, позволяя ткани скользнуть вниз. Северус сполна оценил выдержку Люпина — его взгляд стал по-настоящему волчьим и чертовски голодным, но он продолжал оставаться на месте, хищно скалясь.

— Покажи себя, — прохрипел Люпин.

— Смотри.

Блэк отбросил в сторону свой манерный пиджак и несколько раз медленно повернулся. Северус обомлел: Блэк был затянут в чёрную кожу, через многочисленные прорези которой виднелось тело, казавшееся бледнее обычного. Сквозь блестящие кольца в проколотых сосках вилась тонкая цепочка, которая цеплялась к грубому ошейнику в металлических заклёпках. 

— Продолжай, — разрешил Люпин.

Блэк довольно усмехнулся и стянул брюки. Чёрная кожа на заднице была вырезана в виде сердца, подчёркивая идеальную форму ягодиц.

— Блядь! — восхищённо присвистнул Северус. — А повернуться?

Прорезь для члена была совсем маленькой, поэтому он был выставлен на показ и покачивался в такт движениям.

— Нравится? — Блэк почти ворковал.

— Да! — Северус не собирался сдерживаться. — У тебя самый красивый хуй из тех, что я видел.

В этот момент Люпин приспустил брюки, под которыми не оказалось белья, зато был...

— И у тебя шикарный... роскошный... просто роскошный...

Северус ласкал себя, безотрывно глядя на любовников, испытывающих терпение друг друга.

— Хочешь? 

Северусу показалось, что Люпин смотрит прямо на него, и честно признался:

— Да-а-а!

Дальнейшее точно не могло быть реальностью, потому что в прозрачной стене не просто возникла дверь, но и распахнулась, выставляя Северуса во всей неприкрытой красе. Если бы у него рядом была палочка... ну или хотя бы время одуматься... 

— Давай же... давай, Снейп... покажи...

Что он должен показать, Северус не понимал, но был дезориентирован настолько, что позволил избавить себя от сорочки и увлечь в спальню Блэка.

— Давай же... давай...

Когда матрас мягко спружинил под тяжестью Северуса, стало понятно, что кровать у Блэка не только огромная, но и очень удобная. Для всего. Происходящее было настолько абсурдно и нереально, что рационально мыслить не получалось, зато ощущения просто переполняли. Хорошо, что Северус уже успел понять, что не чужд извращений, потому что иначе ему было бы неловко облизывать член Блэка в то время, когда язык Люпина оказался прямиком в заднице.

— Блядь... — одобрительно прохрипел Северус и встал на четвереньки, чтобы не потерять равновесия.

— О да! Я чувствовал в тебе потенциал, — Блэк водил членом по губам Северуса, одновременно засовывая ему в рот два пальца. — Я тоже люблю погорячее... Луни, как ты?

Люпин что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и принялся трахать Северуса языком, заставляя потерять последние крохи рассудка.

— Куда ты ему шепчешь? Думаешь, ответит? 

Ерничал Блэк недолго, замолчав на полуслове и закатив глаза, когда Северус потёр его уздечку языком, прежде чем всосать член.

— Снейп, у тебя не только жопа шикарная, но и рот... бля... я же так кончу...

Блэк действительно кончил и, размазав последние капли по лицу Северуса, тут же принялся его облизывать, затянув в умопомрачительный поцелуй. И в этот момент скользкие пальцы Люпина в собственной растянутой дырке показались Северусу лучшим изобретением человечества — он начал подаваться им навстречу, намекая, что готов к большему, но Люпин слишком любил дразнить, чтобы понимать намёки.

— Люпин, твою мать! Вставь уже, — Северус был близок к безумию.

— Что же?

— Хуй мне в жопу! — не сдержался Северус. — Быстро!

Блэк довольно заржал, а Люпин звонко шлёпнул Северуса по заднице:

— Ну, раз ты так очаровательно просишь...

Люпин не только был обладателем отличного члена, но и умел им пользоваться. Он уложил Северуса на бок и немного повертел, подбирая нужный угол, а потом...

— Ещё!

— Что ещё?

— Еби... ещё...

Блэк облизнулся и без подготовки заглотил член Северуса, сжимая губами основание.

— Что это?

— Кольцо... тебе же понравилось...

Откуда Блэк об этом узнал, Северус предпочёл не думать, чувствуя себя в досадной близости от оргазма и понимая, что его пока не достичь из-за взявшегося неизвестно откуда кожаного кольца.

— Блэк...

— Я тоже хочу тебя выебать, когда Луни накачает тебя своей спермой... чтобы как по маслу, — Блэк, играя, начал прихватывать губами яйца, а потом снова засосал член, и в этот момент Люпин вцепился в бёдра Северуса, натягивая его на себя, и взвыл на одной ноте:

— Да-а-а-а-а-а-а!

Разумеется, Северусу было мало, и он с радостью подставил свою раззадоренную дырку Блэку:

— Ну, давай, покажи, на что способен.

То, что Блэк недавно кончил, давало ему определённые преимущества. Он уложил Северуса на спину, устроил его ноги у себя на плечах и принялся буквально втрахивать в матрас. Люпин наблюдал за ними, поглаживая вновь начавший наливаться кровью член. Северус приглашающе открыл рот и облизнулся.

Пожалуй, это была самая безумная ночь в жизни Северуса, когда любые фантазии воплощались, не успев до конца оформиться. Скоро Блэк уступил место Люпину, сам начав насаживаться на член Северуса. Он всё-таки избавил его от кольца, подарив оргазм такой силы, что на несколько мгновений Северус потерял сознание.

— Мы его затрахали! Луни! Ты только взгляни на него.

Люпин, как оказалось, вполне разделял детский восторг Блэка, правда, выражался гораздо сдержаннее:

— Только не вздумай его спугнуть. А то знаю я тебя.

Северус усмехнулся:

— Это ещё кто кого спугнёт.

— Я же говорил тебе! Никуда он от нас не денется! — обрадовался Блэк. — У нас просто животный магнетизм и много идей.

Северус не стал спорить. Идей у него у самого было достаточно, эксперименты он любил, а заниматься исследованиями в доме Блэка его благословил сам Дамблдор. Похоже, жизнь, наконец, стала налаживаться.

— Снейп, а как ты относишься к двойному проникновению?

Жизнь точно налаживалась!


End file.
